Drifting through the wind
by Yangchen
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots y demás locuras que se me ocurran acerca de Fairy Tail. Cualquier pareja, pero por el momento, Gazille X Levy. HOY: NYA
1. Rutina

Disclaimer: No poseo Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima es el creador original, y nótese que no gano nada con esto... excepto plasmar mis ideas extrañas.

* * *

**. : R u t i n a : .**

Cada día parecía una copia del anterior: mirar el tablero, arrugar la nariz al notar que ninguna misión le interesaba, dar media vuelta y comenzar a beber como una obsesa.

Aquel día, se sentó lo más alejada de Mira que pudo, más por evitar sus miradas de reproche que por otra cosa. Pero para su desgracia, Macau se sentó frente a ella cuando apenas llevaba alrededor de seis u ocho de esos enormes barriles que solía beber como si se tratasen de simples vasos de agua.

Logró que el sonrojo que siempre aparecía cuando estaba cerca de él pareciera un síntoma de su creciente embriaguez. Algunas palabras salieron de los labios del hombre, pero en su inconsciencia, ella no llegó a entenderlas. Solo pudo sonreír tontamente y dejarse caer en la mesa, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Macau suspiró. A su lado, Mirajane, que sostenía una bandeja en las manos, le daba palmaditas en el hombro mientras decía: "_Tal vez mañana te escuche… después de todo… creo que a ella también le gustas._"

El aludido esbozo una sonrisa triste, y pensó en que esto comenzaba a parecer algo de todos los días.

おわり

* * *

Estoy emocionada.

Consideraré a esta pequeña historia como la primera en una serie de drabbles de Fairy Tail.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Reviews, おねがい!!


	2. Weak And Small

Weak And Small

* * *

El sonido de pasos resonaba en las profundidades del bosque.

— ¿Has visto? No eres tan pequeña y débil como decías... ¿Eh? — Dijo Gazille, mientras luchaba por mantener la consciencia. Todo su peso aún reposando en los hombros de maga de cabellos azules.

Levi se sonrojo. No supo si fue por el esfuerzo que hacía al llevar a su compañero herido al campamento. O si fue el orgullo que sintió por qué él le hubiera dedicado un cumplido. Lo abrazo más fuerte y apresuró el paso hacia el campamento.

Se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a considerarse débil, Gazille le había dado fuerza.

* * *

De verdad que amo a Levi y a Gazille. Me encantan juntos. Se que Erza y Jubia tendrían que estar en la escena... pero digamos que se han ido a buscar a los otros.

Tengo una pregunta para ustedes: ¿Deberé hacer de este pequeño drabble una historia aparte? ¿o esta bien aqui junto a Macau y Kana?


	3. Nyaa

**Nya**(1)

* * *

El dragon slayer de metal mantenía la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y la mirada perdida. Su boca se torcía en un gesto que denotaba su enfado y frustración.

—_Ne... Gazille-kun..._— El aludido no dio muestras de atender al llamado que le hacía cierta maga de cabellos azules.

—_Ne... Gazille-kun..._— Una vez más, la maga intentó llamar su atención, pero esta vez, el discípulo de Metalicana levantó levemente la cabeza e hizo un ruido que le indico a Levy que él la estaba escuchando.

—_Eto... ¿No tienes hambre? Llevas más de medio día sentado ahí. Daijoubu desuka?_(2)— Una mirada llena de preocupación se instaló en el semblante de la chica. Y poco a poco el dragon slayer de metal despegó la cabeza de la mesa y miró a la muchacha.

_—Hai.. pero aún asi... itai_(3)— Y la mueca que compuso a Levy se le antojó monísima. Pero aquel gesto no duro mucho, y el de cabellos de ébano, dejo caer la cabeza, golpeándose la frente.

La maga del shadows gear suspiró y le hizo una seña a Mira, quien observaba la escena desde la barra del bar. La hermana de Efman puso en práctica su magia y de pronto, una Levy diferente fue la que se dirigió de nuevo a Gazille.

—_Ne... Gazille-kun..._— Y asumió la posición practicada de antemano: —_Si quieres... yo... yo..._— Y aunque se moría de la vergüenza continuó: — _yo... podría.._—

—_Nyaaa_— Y con ese sonido, la maga logró captar la atención del dragon slayer, quien se sonrojó violentamente y casi se cayó de la silla al verla con orejas y cola de gato.

* * *

1. Creo que a estas alturas ya todos saben que la onomatopeya de los gatos, vaya... nuestro típico miauu para los japoneses suena nyaa.

2. Daijouu desuka? = ¿Estas bien?

3. Itai = duele, doler, indicación de dolor.

N/A: Ups... creo que lo termine de forma muy abrupta. La viñeta se desarrolla antes de la saga de Edolas; Gazille esta un poco deprimido porque a pesar de sus intentos no logra encontrar un gato para él y también esta un poco celoso de Natsu y Wendy.


End file.
